The Pleasure of Sin: Caius's Obsession
by felinavamp
Summary: This is the untold story of Caius- a character that I believe to be greatly misunderstood by everyone. It begins with his childhood and goes beyond Breaking Dawn. We'll discover the reasons behind his hard facade and cruel demeanor as well as his best-ket


**Author's note**

First of all, I want to thank the folks of Project Team Beta for their beta help for this story. Big thanks also to J. Anne Brown for allowing me to use her idea of Caius's cruel childhood as presented on her wonderful story: The Ribbon Marcus's Tale. **.net/s/5410818/1/** Go, read her story because it's one of the inspirations I got to write this one. The characters physique was based on Jamie Campbell Bower and Charlie Bewley's looks in _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_ movie. _The Rasmus_ song: _In The Shadows_ from their _Dead Letters_ album is another big inspiration and parts of it are featured throughout the story appearing in italics. This story is a slash (male/male sexual content) is featured in it; so if you dislike that, don't read it. Also check out the beautiful banner that ifixanyphoto made for this story. .com/albums/yy358/felinavamp/Twilight%20Fanfiction% Last but not least, take your time and review after you read. Reviews serve us authors as motivation for improvement and even a sentence saying if you liked it or not, means a lot to us.

Disclaimer

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Twilight Saga: New Moon movie belongs to Summit Entertainment and there's no copyright infringement intended. I own only the plot for this twisted tale as well as a few other minor characters.

The Pleasure of Sin: Caius's ObsessionChapter 1In the Shadows

_They say…that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe._

My name is Caius, known also as the evil one- the cruelest and angriest one from the Volturi leaders. I am a sadist. Have you ever wondered why I am such a despicable being? Have you ever thought I was capable of having special feelings for a member of the Volturi? Well, if you are ready for more cruelty, sex and a fair dose of abuse, then you are ready for my story. But I warn you; my life story is not intended for the faint of heart.

I have been living for over 3,000 years and I was turned into a vampire at a young age. Unlike most people would think, I did not come from a wealthy family. I was born in the city of Perugia and my father was just a simple candle maker. My mother did what women were intended to do during those times: work at home and take care of the family. I had two siblings: a brother and a sister, and I was the youngest of the three. I was born with an unnaturally pale complexion, known today as _Albinism_. * My siblings found me abhorring because of my extremely pale skin and pink eyes. The only love I knew as a child came from my mother who died when I was four.

My father died a year before my mother, and left the family in a pool of debts. We barely had enough to eat, so my mother had no choice but to send my siblings away to my father's older sister, sparing them the luck of the poor: "being sold as slaves during the hard times." My aunt Balbina was married to a wealthy old man and she had no children. She was also appalled by my _Albinism_ and did not bother to hide her excitement when she found out I was not being sent along with my siblings.

My mother became a slave and worked very hard to pay for the room we lived in, as well as to bring some little food to our table. She became ill from malnourishment and died less than a year after my father did. After her death I was sold into a brothel, forced to provide sexual favors to an array of disgusting and despicable men. Being only four at that time, I endured numerous spankings and animalistic beatings whenever I refused to comply, which was most of the time.

The matron made me wear girl's clothing and painted my lips in a shade of _bloody_ red to make me look more appealing to the customers. I was sodomized while barely at the age of five and forced into an array of heinous sexual acts. Most people thought of me as effeminate and girlie-like. So many times I cried and begged for everything to stop, but no one ever listened. It was as if I did not exist and was some kind of ghost. To make things even more pathetic, I was given the nickname of "Ghost boy" at the brothel.

For the length of two years, I endured all their abuse, but never without fighting against it. Until one day, realizing that I brought her more headache than profits, the matron brought me to a slave auction and got rid of me that way. I became rebellious and very short tempered as a result of all those unfortunate events. During the few years I spent as a slave, I found rejection wherever I went. My masters were never pleased with me and very often were disturbed by my cold personality. Even when I tried to be a dutiful slave I would find someone jealous plotting against me, making me earn punishments when I was clearly innocent. I was sold several times from one abusive and dissatisfied master to another, until Didyme found me.

Didyme-Aro's sister and Marcus mate-bought me at the slave auction and brought me to live with her. I was seven years old when she bought me and she never treated me as a slave or servant, but like a mother treats her child. I was used to the mistreatment and abuse given to me by my former masters and was very surprised not to find any of that coming from Didyme. I never understood the reasons why she was so kind to me, until I got old enough to find out she was a vampire and could not have children of her own. I was very suspicious of everybody and sort of an introvert, but she was patient with me. One day I confessed to her all the abuse I went through with my former masters, resulting in her getting fonder of me and even protective.

Didyme showed me kindness but not without discipline. I grew quite fond of her too and became enchanted by her beauty as well as mysteriously attracted to her. I wanted her to "love" me, but that was impossible since she was married to Marcus. I became angry with Marcus because he had Didyme's love and I wanted it for myself. Eventually, I was told about immortality as well about Didyme's intentions of granting it to me. So when I became twenty-one, Marcus turned me into a vampire like himself. My obsession with Didyme slowly receded with my new life, but since newborn vampires are not to be trusted, they decided to send me abroad with her arrogant brother-Aro-as a preventative measure.

Upon our return two years after we left, I was introduced to a beautiful white haired vampiress named Athenodora. We immediately fell for each other and married. For first time in my life I was happier than ever and for around 300 hundred years, I was happy by her side. But nothing lasts forever, not even for us immortals and happiness can be just an illusion. Although the Volturi were growing more powerful with time, my marriage to Athenodora lost the magic it once had. I got bored of her and decided to stay with her just to keep up the appearances and to show a good example, as a Volturi leader should do.

As time went by, the Volturi became more powerful than royalty and I started to enjoy abusing those powers. I enjoyed playing with my food or, in other words, with my victims. I was fond of having three young men as my meal. Sometimes, besides thirsting for their blood, I would lust for their bodies too. At first I tried throwing all the abuse I endured in the brothel at them. I seduced them and then forced myself inside their bodies, blinded by my rage-filled memories. I bathed myself in my victim's blood and fed more from their fear than from their blood. With time I grew more vicious and started lusting for being taken by a man again.

I began to act cruel to my wife as a consequence of my unfulfilled need. I would sometimes hit her and marked her in visible places with my teeth, then take her to just leave her sad and alone when I was finished with my perverted acts. My temper was worse than ever. I would snap at everything and everyone that would address me at the palace. I started trying anal sex with some of my victims by letting them take me, never getting the satisfaction that I was so in need of. Such encounters never ended well, either because I would crush their bones in my frenzied state or because the softness of their human bodies failed to feed up my hungry and hard immortal body. As a result, most of my sexual encounters ended in a bloody slaughter.

Hundreds of years passed by and I grew even more sour. Since I was not happy I wanted everyone to be unhappy too. I was cruel beyond belief and started helping Aro by scheming attacks against other vampires to collect the ones with unusual talents, destroying entire families, covens and even threatening empires in our quest for power. I commanded the guard and went to exterminate the _Children of the night_ all over Europe and Asia. I was earning Aro's recognition with my evil antics. He would listen to my opinions first, before stopping to consider Marcus's and I thoroughly enjoyed his attention.

One day, Marcus and I were called to the throne room to meet the latest acquisition for our guard. I was not having one of my best days and I was in no mood for Aro's exaggerated displays of enthusiasm towards his new recruit. I was as angry and offensive as always. The thought of Aro finding other immortals more talented than me never amused me. So I put on my angriest face and sat on my throne to witness the introduction of the new addition to our guard.

*Albinism- A defect in melanin production that results in little or no color (pigment) in the skin, hair, and eyes.


End file.
